El día mas loco
by Dreadmon
Summary: Inspirado en un capitulo de los Gatos Samurai, pero al estilo de Sonic


_**El Día más loco **_

Una parodia de un capitulo de los Gatos Samurai disfrútenlo…..

La Hermandad de los Guardianes, Knuckles, Tails, Enerjak, Kragok, Lien-Da y Remington son de Archie Comics

Nuestra historia comienza en el laboratorio de Tails, donde el zorrito en vez de trabajar en sus maquina se halla ocupado en un experimento de química, rocia un liquido azul sobre otro naranja y hay una pequeña explosion de humo

Tails: Recorcholis, bueno no importa por que mi elixir de la inmunidad ya esta terminado, la derrota de Eggman esta a nuestro alcance

Sera verdad que Tails creó un elixir que le dará la inmunidad o solo esta alardeando tonterías, el chico echa el contenido del matraz en un vaso

Tails: El momento que he esperado

Se iba a tomar el preparado pero de pronto se detiene, por que una idea asalto su mente

Tails: Un momento, como se que no voy a convertirme en un pez o algo por el estilo, esta cosa es muy poderosa

Una tormenta se desata y Tails dejando el vaso un lado mira por la ventana la lluvia cayendo pensando en lo que tiene que hacer a continuación y una sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara

Tails (pensando): Necesito a alguien que me sirva de conejillo de indias para este experimento, lo suficientemente vanidoso como para usar tónico para el cabello y con la inteligencia de una piedra y se exactamente donde buscar

Al día siguiente

Knuckles se halla de visita en el Heaven, trajo consigo una caja que Charmy le dio, Athair abrió la caja para ver el contenido

Athair: No hay dirección o tarjeta en la caja solo esta botella

Muestra una botella al parecer de vino de gran tamaño, Locke y Knuckles que estaban tras el leen el etiquetado

Locke y Knuckles: El curalotodo del Dr. Sanador

Sojourner (leyendo una revista): Eso es ridículo

Locke: ¿Por qué la trajiste Knuckles? Aquí nadie suele tomar

Knuckles: La verdad no me había molestado en abrirla

Athair (leyendo la etiqueta): Aquí dice que el garantiza que este producto te ayudara en cualquier cosa que te moleste (Locke y Thunderhawk se regresa al oír eso) te dará el dinero si eres un fracasado (Sojourner baja su revista) sirve para lavar autos y hace lacio el cabello rizado, si lo mezclas con gusanos es muy buena carnada (Sabre y Knuckles a la vez alzan orejas) y si te lo bebes directo de la botella te ayudara a perder eso

Sojourner: ¡DAME ESO!

Al instante todos comienzan a pelear por esa botella que vuela de un lado al otro sin parar, Athair se escapa de la pelea por la puerta algo apaleado

Athair (sentado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza): No se preocupen si quieren pueden seguir pisoteándome

Thunderhawk sale corriendo con la botella en manos siendo perseguido por los demás quienes pasan sobre el pobre de Athair, Thunderhawk corre como loco tomando direcciones al azar de paso abre la botella, pero antes de que pueda beber algo Sabre le embiste y la botella sale volando en el momento en el que Spectre asoma la cabeza desde la puerta de su cuarto

Spectre: ¿POR QUE TANTO ESCAN—

No alcanza a terminar la frase por que la boca de la botella cae directo en su boca tragando una gran cantidad del contenido en el acto, los demás se quedan estáticos, están en problemas

Thunderhawk: ahhhh (nervioso) hola padre

En la ciudad de Equidnapolis se halla Tails en una cafetería mientras espera los resultados de la prueba

Tails: Si mi elixir funciona sere inmunes contra las maquinas de Egmman y ganaremos…claro si el elixir funciona

Ve a los miembros de Chaotix pasar

Tails (pensando): Un segundo donde esta Knuckles, acaso el se tomo el elixir (entra en pánico pensando) ¡AHHH PODRIA PASAR CUALQUIER COSA!

De regreso en el Heaven

Spectre se saca la botella de la boca y la coloca a un lado mientras se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano los demás quedan un poco desconcertados por que ni reacciona pero en 3…2…1

Spectre: ¡hip!

De pronto Spectre echa un chorro de fuego por la boca sorprendiendo a los demás que caen al suelo de la sorpresa

Thunderhawk: ¡PADRE!

Locke: ¡Por Aurora!

Spectre (levantándose con dificultad): Ya estoy listo para triunfar (echa un chorro de fuego) tengo muy mal carácter (escupe otra vez fuego) ardiendo…¡AYUDENME!

Athair (viendo como Spectre vuelve a echar fuego): Está que arde

Knuckles: Ustedes creen que un antiácido pueda ayudarle

Sojourner: Mejor traigan la manguera de incendio

Entonces Spectre comienza hacer algo extraño su pies empiezan a moverse a velocidad (digamos que al estilo de Sonic)

Spectre: ¡Ayúdenme por favor, el fuego se esta extendiendo hacia mis pies! Ahhh no puedo detenerlos

Sojourner: Tranquilízate ve afuera y toma un poco de aire

Sabre le da un empujón en la espalda y Spectre sale como bólido gritando ¡ahh! Escuchan un estruendo de cuando choco contra la puerta del ascensor al final del pasillo que estaba abierta, los demás están estupefactos por lo que acaba de pasar

Sabre: Cuando todo esto acabe, Spectre estará furioso y nos va a ir muy mal

Spectre esta corriendo por el bosque completamente fuera de control

Spectre: ¡Ahhh NO PUEDO DEJAR DE CORRER!

Lamentablemente Knuckles no tiene mucho tiempo para preocuparse por Spectre por que hay problemas en la ciudad, rápidamente se dirige allá y ve que la gente esta siendo atacada por una horda de robots parecido a los medabots (han visto la serie) Remigton y sus hombres están ahí pero no se atreven

Knuckles (aterrizando junto a su amigo): ¿Qué esta pasando?

Remington : Un nuevo truco de la Dark Legión

Knuckles: Pues ahora verán

Antes de que Remington pueda detenerlo Knuckles se al robot mas cercano que emite un brillo y explota atrapando al Guardián antes de que siquiera pueda golpearlo, este sale tosiendo

Knuckles: Remington, el robot estallo, sería algo de lo que dije

Remington: Eso es lo que intentaba advertirte, estos robots estalla con solo tocarlos o cuando sienten una emoción fuerte no debiste ponerte tan decidido con el

Oficial: Y también están bien armados

Dice eso justo cuando los robots atacan de nuevo sacando armas, Knuckles entra en combate sin importar que estas maquinas le estallen, es un guardián y no retrocederá ante algo tan absurdo, pero tras un rato de lucha se da cuenta que están maquinas son interminables en Heaven su familia observa el combate

Locke: Vamos hijo tu puedes

Thunderhawk: ¿Me pregunto donde estará mi padre?

Athair: Me parece que acaba de pasar por la Mysterious Cat Country

En efecto desde la Mysterious Cat Country al Reino Dragón de ida y vuelta, Spectre le gana hasta a Sonic gracias al elixir mágico de Tails

Sonic: Eso es velocidad

Spectre: ¡NO PUEDO DETENERME!

De vuelta al Heaven

Sojourner: No te preocupes padre de seguro estará bien

De vuelta en Echidnapolis Knuckles sigue luchando contra esos robots de la Dark Legión en un momento dado Knuckles sale volando y estrella contra Tails quien andaba frenético buscando

Knuckles: ¿Tails que estas haciendo aquí?

Tails: Solo vine para saber que paso con cierta bebida

Knuckles (comprendiendo): Así que tú fuiste el culpable, gracias a ti uno de mis abuelo esta completamente fuera de control

Tails: ¡AHHH PODRAS MATARME DESPUES MIRA!

Los robots ha comenzado a lanzarles bombas y tanto Knuckles, Tails, Remington y policías salen corriendo o volando, en Heaven los demás siguen observando

Sojourner: Ahora si, Knuckles necesita ayuda

Locke: ¡Claro que necesita ayuda!

Sabre que había tomado la botella y viendo que aun contenía algo, se la mete de golpe a Locke en la boca

Sabre: Prueba esto esta sabroso

Locke (tosiendo): Papá que estas intentado envenenarme (echa un chorro de fuego y empieza a mover sus pies) mis pies no puedo detenerlos

Sabre: Creo que oi a Knuckles llamándote hijo (empujándolo) salúdame a tu madre si la vez

Fuera de una de las salidas del Heaven había un grupo de legionarios con robots Medabots preparados para atacar con Enerjak al mando, aunque no parecía nada contento de esta idea, pero no se esperaban que un Locke corriendo a toda velocidad saliera por la puerta embistiéndolos y destruyendo robots en el paso, dejando a Enerjak y soldados de la Legión asombrados

Enerjak: Ohh mañana ese tío estará todo adolorido

Sabre (voz): Y tu también

Enerjak se da la vuelta y en ese momento Sabre le hace beber el elixir, seguido de otra explosión que embiste a los Legionarios enviándolos a volar

Legionario (volando): Ay Enerjak no aguanta nada

Enerjak (sin poder dejar de correr): Ahhh las botas mi armadura no fueron hechas para bailar o para correr ayyy

De vuelta una vez mas en Echidnapolis

Tails (ayudando a Remington): Esa última bomba te lastimo

Remington: Mi tobillo

Robot unidad: Lo siento esa excusa solo sirve para mujeres con tacones altos corriendo para salvarse de los monstruos

Locke (voz): ¡EHHH APARTENSE QUE VOY A APASAR!

Locke sale de quien sabe donde embistiendo a los robots a gran velocidad provocando que se autodestruyan, Knuckles y los otros se quedan impresionados

Knuckles: Ese era mi padre

Remington: Ese era el Guardián Locke

Locke (mientras se aleja): AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kragok (observando desde unos de los platillos): Ah eso no sirvió de nada, es hora de otra estrategia

Activa unos botones y los robots medabots que quedan se fusionan en uno solo y gigantescos

Tails: Ese si esta grandote

Remington: Si esa cosa decide explotar la ciudad pasara a la historia

Tails: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Entonces Knuckles recibe un mensaje telepático de su abuelo y rápidamente dice a todos que se aparten por que según Sabre el arma secreta estaba a punto de llegar

Enerjak (apareciendo gritando): ¡ALGUIEN DETENGAME POR FAVOR!

Kragok (entrando en pánico): ¡ABUELO!

Enerjak (brillado para atacar): ¡QUITA ESA COSA!

Enerjak ataca haciendo que este salga volando de forma vertical y estalle, atrapando en la explosión a Kragok y legionarios por accidente y mandándolos a volar lejos de la ciudad, lo que quiere decir que la batalla al fin termino, pero Knuckles aun no ha terminado

Knuckles: ¡Tails, cuánto tiempo mi padre, Spectre y Enerjak estarán corriendo!

Tails (pensativo): Seguro se detendrán cuando el elixir pierda su fuerza pero volverán mas delgados o en forma

Varias pero varias horas después un molesto Kragok y una preocupada Lien-Dan buscan a su abuelo por la Isla

Lien-Da (usando unos prismáticos): Mantén el curso hermano, según el radar el abuelo anda por aquí

Kragok: Aun me pregunto que rayos ha sucedido hoy

Lien-Da: Digamos que fue el día mas loco de tu vida

Kragok: Muy graciosa

Lien- Da: Espera…veo a alguien en el bosque

Spectre camina agotado por el bosque de la Isla Angel, después de dar la vuelta al mundo varias veces, el humo que normalmente le sale de la parte de debajo de sus pies se ha ido y se pueden ver sus botas de metal solo que están muy desgastadas, entonces escucha el sonido de unas ramas y levanta la vista para ver a Locke acercándose a un lado también se ve agotado y a punto de desmayarse y su ropa tiene algunas etiquetas de destinos turísticos

Locke (murmurando): Cuando mi padre dijo….que saliera más a menudo del Heaven…no creería que me sacaría….usando un elixir de… superenergia (al ver a Spectre) auch…¿Qué tal abuelo?

Spectre: Tampoco…ha sido un….buen día…para ti ¿eh?

Escuchan unos pasos tras de si y Locke se pone alerta, detrás de Spectre apareció Enerjak quien se quito la máscara también esta tambaleante y sacándose espinas de cactus al ver a Spectre y Locke fruñe el seño

Dimitri: ¿Qué…fue….eso?

Locke (enojado): Pregúntale…al Dr. Sanador

Spectre: Me…las van…a pagar

Al mismo tiempo los tres se desploman sentados con las espaldas recargadas en un árbol

Spectre:…después de tomar un descanso

No se preocupen Dimitri no dejo que Lien-Da o Kragok le hicieran daño a los dos Guardianes solo les dijo "Ya tuvimos bastante por hoy", pero Tails tuvo que mantenerse lejos de la Isla Angel durante un largo tiempo

**Fin**


End file.
